mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Koi wa Nandaro
Koi wa Nandaro is one of Lucia Nanami's image songs.Koi wa nandaro means "What is love" Japanese Lyrics Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou Furete mune no chiisaku moeteru atsui honou konna kimochi hajimete na no yo Utaidashitara tomaranai odoridashitara tomaranai Modorenai magarenai suki ni narazu ni irenai Aoi umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu tsugeru koi wo shitta no Atashi motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no tokimeki wo ageru Kiite mune no sasayaki atteru nan darou Wakaru? Mune no tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to sonna kimochi wakatteru deshou Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai matteru dake ja kidzukanai Susumenai IYA ja nai konya futari de neyou yo. Fukai umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu tsugeru yume wo miyou Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO naninokamo ageru Hashiridashitara tomaranai aishitarinai uso ja nai Sorasanai hanarenai ima wa hitori ni narenai Shiroi nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta Atashi kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO tokimeki wo ageru Shiroi nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu tsugeru ai wo kureta Atashi kitto utaitsudzukeru kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru English Lyrics When listening to my heart, it"s bursts open and flies about, just what is this...? When I touch my heart, I touch a small flame of burning passion. This is the first time I"ve had these feelings! I won"t stop singing once I"ve begun! I won"t stop dancing once I"ve begun! I can"t go back! I can"t turn around! There"s no way I"d ever not need love! Swimming around in the coral in the blue sea let me tell you of my secret - learning of love. I"m going to continue singing / until the excitement of my heart reaches you! When I listen to my heart, I hear a whisper, just what is this...? Do you know? I become drenched in my heart"s excitement all the way out to my long hair. Surely, you know these feelings. Just looking is boring! By just waiting, you won"t notice! You can"t move forward! You can"t say no! So let"s sleep together tonight. Let me tell you of my secret As my pearl sleeps in the deep sea and we dream. I will surely continue to love that person / Until I can give all of my heart to him. I won"t stop running once I"ve begun! I won"t stop loving him. This is no lie! I won"t turn my eyes away! I won"t let go of you! Right now, I can"t be alone! Let me tell you of the secret of the mermaid Who swims in the white waves who gave me love. I will surely continue to love that person Until the excitement of my heart reaches him. Let me tell you of the secret of the mermaid Who swims in the white waves who gave me love. I"ll surely continue singing Until these exciting feelings of mine reach you. Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 這時候 我心中　無法控制胡亂竄動為什麼? 在胸口像把火　緊張的手足無措紅紅的臉低頭 說不出理由我從沒這樣過 一旦要開始唱歌停不下來 一旦要開始跳舞停不下來 喜歡太快 付出太快對你的心意 我也收不回來 愛上你 關於徹底愛你的秘密 不小心 不相信 感覺好像電影 大海裡 浪花輕輕歌頌我的心情 能不能感應　想快遞給你 我的心 這時候 我心中滿滿心事想對你說為什麼 我胸口 的跳動　好像無數的變化球別說你還不懂 世界鬧哄哄我會一直守候 一旦要開始沉默停不下來　別再狠心讓我繼續等待 我好期待 我好無奈　在我夢裡的你比較可愛 愛上你 一直是最公開的秘密 太輕易 太徹底　有誰為我證明 大海裡 浪花用力傳達我的心意 能不能感應 想快遞給你　我的心 一旦要開始唱歌停不下來 一旦要開始跳舞停不下來 喜歡太快 付出太快　對你的心意 我也收不回來 愛上你 關於徹底愛你的秘密 不小心 不相信 感覺好像電影 大海裡 浪花輕輕歌頌我的心情 能不能感應　想快遞給你 愛上你 一直是最公開的秘密 太輕易 太徹底　有誰為我證明 大海裡 浪花用力傳達我的心意 能不能感應 想快遞給你 我的心 Taiwanese Mandarin Translation At this moment, in my heart, an uncontrollable beating why is that? In my chest there seems to be a flame, my nervous hands as I lower my blushing face, can't say the reason, never felt this before! Once I start singing I can't stop it! Once I start dancing I can't stop it! This feeling is too fast. Disbursing too fast. My feelings for you can't be taken back either. Falling in love with you, my secret about completely in love with you. It's careless! Can't believe it! Feels just like a movie! In the sea, the waves gently singing my own feelings. Can you feel it now? Wanting to give to you, my own heart! At this moment, in my heart, full of thoughts I wanna tell you why is that? The beating of my chest, seems there's like countless changes don't say you don't understand, the world is noisy, I'll just keep on waiting! Once I start silencing I can't stop it! Stop being so heartless and keep me waiting! I'm looking forward to it. I'm so helpless. You seemed cuter in my dreams. Falling in love with you, it has always been my most open secret. Too easy! Too thorough! Who can prove it to me! In the sea, the waves forcefully convey my own feelings. Can you feel it now? Wanting to give to you, my own heart! Once I start singing I can't stop it! Once I start dancing I can't stop it! This feeling is too fast. Disbursing too fast. My feelings for you can't be taken back either. Falling in love with you, my secret about completely in love with you. It's careless! Can't believe it! Feels just like a movie! In the sea, the waves gently singing my own feelings. Can you feel it now? Wanting to give to you, my own heart! Falling in love with you, it has always been my most open secret. Too easy! Too thorough! Who can prove it to me! In the sea, the waves forcefully convey my own feelings. Can you feel it now? Wanting to give to you, my own heart! French Lyrics Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans mon cœur ? Il bat la chamade, il cogne plein d'ardeur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête? Mes idées s'emmêlent, je tourne comme une girouette. Mes amis au secours, je crois que j'ai le mal d'amour ! Je peux chanter, chanter toute la journée ! (Hey !) Je peux danser, danser sans m'arrêter ! (Hey !) Pas de retour, pas de détours ! Lorsque commençe une histoire d'amour ! Je connais le coral, la mer et tout leurs sécrets, Mais pourtant, maintenant, c'est l'armour qui bat, surcroit Et demain, oui je chanterai tout le bonheur Toute les émotions que je sens grandir en mon cœur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans mon cœur ? Il bat la chamade, il cogne plein d'ardeur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Mes idées s'emmêlent, je tourne comme une girouette. Mes amis au secours, je crois que j'ai le mal d'amour ! Je peux chanter, chanter toute la journée ! (Hey !) Je peux danser, danser sans m'arrêter ! (Hey !) Pas de retour, pas de détours ! Lorsque commençe une histoire d'amour ! Je connais le coral, la mer et tout leurs sécrets, Mais pourtant, maintenant, c'est l'armour qui bat, surcroit Et demain, oui je chanterai tout le bonheur Toute les émotions que je sens grandir en mon cœur ! Portuguese Lyrics Desconheço a razão Porque bate forte o meu coração? Desconheço a razão Vê como arde a chama do amor Eu nunca senti algo assim tão bom Estou a cantar não consigo parar (hey) Estou a dançar não consigo parar (hey) Não importa (hey) Não se muda (hey) Quando começas a apaixonar-te O coral Conta sempre os segredos ao mar Também eu (hey) Este amor (hey) Devo confessar E assim é Continuarei sempre a cantar Sente a emoção Que transborda O coração! Hebrew Lyrics מנגינה שיצאה, פותחת את הדלת לתוך ליבך mangina sheiatcha, potahat et hadelet letouh libha A melody that went out, opens the door into your heat להבה, חמימה, היא בוערת, מסנוורת והיא מביאה, אור לנשמה lehava, hamima, he boeret, mesanveret vehe meviaah, or laneshamaa, A warm flame, it's burning, blinding and it brings light to the soul ותשמור על העולם. vetishmor al haolam. and will keep the world safe ואז פתאום כשאני מתחילה (היי!) אז אני לא יכולה לעצור (היי!) vaz piteom, keshani mathila (hey!), az ani lo yechola la'atzor And then suddenly when I start (Hey!) then I cannot stop (Hey!) לא לעצור, ולא לחזור, לא יכולה לא לאהוב אותך lo la'atzor, velo lahzor, lo yehola lo lehehov otha Can't stop, Can't go back, can't help not loving you הסודות, מתחבאים בעומק בין אלמוגים, hasodoth, mithabaim baomek ben almogim, The secrets, they hide deep between the corals, שבים, הסודות של אהבתנו, הם אצלי shebaiam, hasodoth, shel ahavateno, hem etzely in the sea, the secrets of our love, they are with me ואני אמשיך לשיר לנצח vani amsih lashir lanetzah and I will keep on singing forever ותרגישו את, פעימות הלב vetarghiso et, peimot halev and you will feel the heartbeat בגופי begofi in my body Trivia *In episode 1 of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Lucia tried to sing it to Hippo, but since she didn't have her pearl she couldn't sing it properly. Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Female Songs Category:Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Season 1